Give Me Everything
by number6572
Summary: SUMMARY: Ginny and Hermione, one drunken night decide that the next weekend before they start work, they are going to lose their virginity.  And who should they meet to take up the task.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zambini, Ginny Weasley,

TIMELINE: November, 30 2002, December 1, 2002

BIT OF INFO: Everyone Is OCC. Ginny and Ron are paternal twins, The war is over, Harry and Ron are gay and together. Hermione and Ginny haven't seen Draco and Blaise since, 6th year at Professor Slughorns party. Hermione saw Draco when she was tourtured, but barely remembers him. Blaise, left Hogwarts after his 6th year, waiting out the war, Draco didn't go back. Both decided to finish their education at Durmstrag, after the war and trials. So the girls haven't seen them for 5 to 6 years.

SUMMARY: Ginny and Hermione, one drunken night decide that the next weekend before they start work, they are going to lose their virginity. And who should they meet to take up the task….

RATING: M

A/N: This is meant to be a one shot. Please review and tell me how I'm doing… pic's for my fic's should be up soon.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Give Me Everything  
>by number6572<p>

Saturday, November 30, 2002  
>5:46pm<p>

Ok, so here's the deal, Ginny, my best friend, and I are still virgins. A few days ago, we made this dea/pact to lose it together… No not what you're thinking, not together. It's not that we have not tried to do this. Before it was mostly because it never felt right we wanted to be in love and had all those romantic notions, of the perfect way. She was with Harry throughout our last year at Hogwarts, before he ended it with her two days after graduation, saying things were moving too, fast. Then Ron ending our relationship, of a year, a week later, stating he needed some space. They are now, living together in 12 Grimmauld Place, in pure sexual and marital bliss with one another.

Needless to say, Gin and I were plenty pissed, and felt like idiots by the whole scenario, moving too fast my arse. We needed to get away, mostly from embarrassment, so we traveled, crisscrossing all over the world and getting our healer training. Now we are back in London, we got a new flat, and Gin, and I start our healer jobs next Monday.

Well now we're back four years later give or take and last weekend over two bottles of wine, we decided to give up our expectations, just for one night, tonight is that night. We will do this or it to be more exact.

6:24pm

I don't know what Hermione and I were thinking doing this tonight.

"Ginny dear," Molly calls from the kitchen. Breaking Ginny from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Mum."

"Yes, Dear. Did you remind Hermione that dinner is at seven? You know Ron and Harry are coming tonight also."

"Umm… You never said anything about them coming?"

"Yes they should be here soon, I don't want to hear anything about it they're happy, you kids should get over this, whatever it is, they are your brothers." Molly says in a stern tone and pointing finger.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Mum, I love you, but you can't force this. We will talk with them and fix this, but let us do it in our own time." Giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The sound of the flood breaks my embrace with mum. As I turn I meet eyes with Harry. He's dusting off the floo powder from his clothes. Mum moves from me and goes to hug him. " It's good to see you dear, Where's Ron?"

How long has it been since I've been in his presence? How could I have not known that he was, is …. And with my brother… Hermione didn't even know. I know we were broken up and we did because we weren't happy or he wasn't happy. I thought, I thought we, 'we' I always wondered if he was doing my brother when we were together. We did stuff but he never really reacted unless Ron was around. But then Ron always got so angrier when we would do stuff, was he jealous or was it that he was touching his baby sister, I always use to think the later.. Mione and I talked about it a couple of times but I don't know. We never really I don't know, I'm not mad not any more, I think. Seeing him just makes me want to leave again.

"Hey" Harry says as he starts to move towards me. I automatically step back and go up the stairs. Why does this still affect me so? Why was I mad again? I need to talk to Mione.

7:13pm

Awkward there's no other word for this. We were supposed to have dinner with just her. No she has to go and invite them. I told her to stay out of my personal life. I know that she is lonely but I'm just so sick of all of this, this is the third night this week she's done this. I roll my eyes, and remove the offensive hand from my crotch for the third time tonight. It's not that they are unattractive, it's just I don't want this I want to explore things on my own for a while longer before I settle.

"Draco dear."

"Yes, Mother" I reply after taking a sip of my wine and wiping my lips.

"Will you please entertain Daphne and Astoria tonight? They are both staying here at the manor" she asks, I was waiting for something like this I wish she would stop. Blaise and I have plans to go and prowl around..

I roll my eyes, "Mother, as a pleasure it is to have dinner with Daphne and Astoria, tonight Blaise and I…" think.. think.. why can't I come up with something…

Blaise clears his throat and cuts in "Narcissia, if you please, Draco and I have work to do for a meeting we have early tomorrow morning in Italy, I'm afraid it can't wait."

Good " Yes mother, We will be leaving shortly after tea. Maybe next time."

Narcissia looks at the two boys "Very well"

I can't help but notice the two girls pout. I don't think I could have spent the whole night with them. I don't think Blaise wanted to either. I guess I'll let him have first pick tonight.

7:52pm

" I BLOODY WILL NOT STOP YELLING, UNTIL YOU.. YOU .. UGH NEVER MIND..LETS GO HERMIONE," Ginny yells then storms out of the house and disapperates home. Ron Stomps his way up the stairs and slams the door.

"Umm. Well it was nice seeing all of you, Molly, Arthur I'm sorry. I'll calm her down. You know Gin and her temper." Hermione hug them both.

"We know dear, she's just hurt still, and well Ron is just being Ron only understands his own feelings." Arthur says. She gives a weak smile and turns to Harry who's still sitting at the table.

"Harry?" says Hermione as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

He jumps a bit, looks at her with a timid smiles , "I really messed up everything didn't I?"

I take a deep breath shut my eyes, "May I?" he nods and I take the seat next to him, " No, Harry you didn't. Everything was just unexpected was all, and well Gin was so very much in love with you, she still is. I know you and Ron are happy, it took me while to be where I am right now and I'm happy for the both of you. You are both my best friends and I love you. Gin it's just taking her a bit longer but I'm sure she will come around."

He puts his head on my shoulder, "I guess we should just stay out of Gin's way until, I don't know, she's ready. You understand though Mione? "

"No, I don't know, I know how I feel, You both are my best friends, I just feel, that you both never trusted with me with this, I don't know, all of it is going to take time, and Gin and I leaving and not coming back for four years didn't help any."

"I'm sorry, it took me and Ron to figure out what was going on between us. Then After the Graduation after the party." He stops and shakes his head, "we thought it was just us a bit too tipsy, all we did was snog, but after that to me it just felt right. I guess I knew all along in some way, so I ended things with Gin. As for Ron, I didn't think he returned any feelings for me, not until he ended things with you, then we waited. We never intended for either of you to be hurt, but I don't want to feel bad for this."

"Oh Harry, it's fine, Gin will be fine, we're going out tonight it should cheer her up and tomorrow I'll have a talk with her, I can't promise anything."

"So are you both coming for Sunday Dinner?" harry asks.

"I will try, Gin I don't know. I better get going I need to get dressed." She stands and straiten outs her outfit. Leaning over and giving harry a kiss on the cheek she whispers "Bye Harry"

8:23pm

"Mione, is that you? I put your outfit on your bed." Ginny yells.

"Yeah it's me Gin. What do you mean outfit? I already have something to wear." Hermione yells while she dusts the floo powder off herself.

"I went shopping the other day after we went to the salon, I think you'll like it. Now get in the Shower."

Hermione goes into her room. There on her bed is a black dress, black with slashes of gold sequence,spaghetti straps, mid-thigh, a pair of strappy shoes that look like they wrap around the calf. She picks up the dress, and shakes her head. _'I guess if we are going do this, this will do the job'_ She puts it back down on the bed and goes to take a shower.

9:58p.m.

"Blaise, you ready yet?" Draco says while looking at his refection in the mirror one last time. Checking to make sure looks good in a black button up shirt, with white added along the button area to mid chest, white cuffs that are rolled up to just below the elbow, and with along the inside of the collar. Then his dark pants and dress shoes. Everything looks in order.

"Yeah" Blaise says as he enters Draco's room to check himself over in the full length mirror. He runs his hand down his black button up shirt, which is like dracos' but has no white. "You, ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Grabbing their coats they disapperate.

10:05pm

Ginny was wearing a one shoulder sleeveless, mid-thigh Green sequence dress with black peeking out in little slashes, and black peep toe heals, she left her hair down strait and sleek, for jewelry she had on two thick black bracelets one wrist. Her make-up was light with dark eyeliner with greyish green eye shadow and a nude lip-color.

Hermione completed her outfit with two gold bands on each wrist, and a pair of gold earrings. Her make- up was Black eyeliner, Black smoky eyes and pink nude lips, Her hair was up in a messy bun with loose strands hanging out.

"Cheers!" the girls all called in unison. Then taking a drink of their Champaign.

"Ginny, where did you get these dresses? They look gorgeous." Said Hermione.

"No, We look gorgeous!" exclaimed Gin. " I got them at that new boutique that opened up down the street. You ready to go"

"Yes, just need to put my lip gloss in my clutch. You got everything?"

Drinking the last of her glass she replies, "Yes, lets go."

With a crack they both disapperate out of the apartment.

11:57pm

"Hey sweetheart, Can I buy you a drink?" a tall man whispers in Hermione's ear, while giving her bum a little pat and squeeze.

Slapping his hand away she turns to scowl at him, "No" she almost yells, walking past him back to Ginny, with two drinks in hand.

On her way to Gin, Hermione thinks' The night has not been all that bad, there have been a few contenders for a one off, most have been so crass though, especially with the hands.'

Reaching their table she hands Gin, one of the drinks, taking a seat next to her and they try and talk.

"There are a lot of people here tonight. Some of the guys are yummy. Did you see the one I was dancing with, he's one I think." Gin says loudly, leaning into Hermione's ear.

Leaning into Gin, "I think you're having better luck than I am, did you see that guy at the bar, ugh… shit here he comes. Get up hurry, lets go dance."

Ginny hastily takes a drink, getting up and rushes on to the dance floor. They make their way through the crowd, making it to the center. Still holding hands, they start to sway and move to the beat of the music.

"Where did they go? Do you see them?" Blaise says to Draco, while inspecting the dancing crowd.

"No, Why are we looking for them again, it's Granger and the Weaslette. They hate us if you don't remember."

"Did you see them? I always wanted to have a go at Granger." He says still looking through the crowd. "I don't think she recognized me. There they are, hurry lets go."as he pulls Draco through the mass.

They make it to the girls, who are surrounded by a group of men watching them dance against one another. Blaise leans towards Draco "I'm going in, wish me luck." Draco shrugs his shoulders, turning his attention to a blond, who started grinding against him, and starts dancing with her.

The girls are giggling dancing together, barely noticing the attention they have gathered. They were pretty much left alone, until someone comes up behind Gin, twirling her around, and starts dancing with her.

Bringing her arms up to her hair, Hermione closes her eyes, while sensually swaying her hips to the music. Soon a pair of hands are on her hips, she keeps moving, as she brings her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

'Damn, Granger can move, so can Weaselette. I wonder what they will do once they recognize us. I should go dance with the Weaselette, she's not dancing with anyone. Fuck it, I think I will.' Making his way to her Draco, comes up behind her and starts to dance with Ginny.

The two couples are dancing in the dark, multicolored light flashing around them. Hermione soon stops fanning herself with her hands , looking for Gin who is dancing not far from her, with some attractive blond man. "would you like a drink?" the tall, dark skinned man she's been dancing with most of the night whispers in her ear.

She looks up at him, not recognizing him at all, " Yes, that would be lovely" she replies with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'll meet you at the bar in the back"

Grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him, he moves a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in asking "What would you like to drink."

Hermione blushes, 'I'm so glad it's dark in here', "Anything is fine, I guess"

Maneuvering out of the embrace she walks over to Gin, tapping her on the shoulder, "Gin, lets go to the ladies."

Gin excuses herself, going off with Hermione. Draco walks over to Blaise. They make their way to the back bar, Draco asks, "How are things going?"

"Good, How about you?"

"Good I suppose, until the lights come on."

1:13am

"So, how are things going ? Think they will do?" Gin asks as she checks her make-up applying just a tad more lip gloss.

"They are going good, I suppose, it's just, I find his voice sexy but I'm not that attracted to him, not really my type." Hermione replies, while checking her hair then applying some lip gloss also.

"Would you like to switch?" Gin asks looking at Hermione, " I know how you like those blonds" she adds with a little smirk.

Hermione pinches her arm, and smiles.

"Ouch" gin yelps, rubbing her arm, "Oh don't be that way, but if you want to switch we can, you know how I like the tall dark and handsome."

"Do you think they will mind? "

"No."

"Alright then, are you done?"

"Yes"

Making their way to the back bar, the two guys are leaning against the bar. The two look at the ladies turn and grab the shots they ordered and hand one to each of the ladies. Clinking the shot glasses together, they down the shots, the girls making faces. Blaise inclines to Hermione's ear, "here's your drink" handing Hermione a glass. Draco, hands Gin her drink.

They all stand there in silence sipping their drinks. When Gin hears a song she recognizes, she downs her drink and grabs Blaise's arm, dragging him out to the dance floor.

Draco and Hermione are standing there, when he turns and asks, "So, did you want to dance?"

Hermione nods. Draco moves in front of her reaching out his hand, palm side up, for her to take. She nervously chews her bottom lip taking his hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. He spins her abruptly, pulling her body close to his, and they move to the music. It feels like it's only the two the two of them, He's running his hands up and down her back, while she has her hands on his chest.

The beat starts to pick up, she turns around, and starts to move her hips against his body, his hands which were on her hips, glide up the front of her body. She can feel his arousal. She turns around again, putting her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding her body down his till her face is at his crotch. She glances up, licks her lips, and makes her way back up his body. 'He smells so good, He's so firm'

'Merlin, she feels so good.' "Hey, let's get out of here" I open my eyes to see Blaise holding the little weasley in front of me. I nod. Taking Grangers hand in mine, we leave the Club.

Once were outside we take the girls to the nearest alley, making sure no muggles are around, we apperate with them to our flat.

1:59 am

Draco and Hermione arrive at the flat first. She pulls away from him looking at him with a puzzled stare. 'shit she knows it's me' Draco thinks. Before she starts asking questions, Blaise and Ginny show up. Ginny, moves over to Hermione who is now looking between Blaise and Draco, with the look of bewilderment.

"Ladies, make yourselves comfortable. .Would either of you like a drink?" Blaise asks

Breaking from her thoughts Hermione answers "Yes, a glass of wine would be lovely, thank you."

"And for you, lovely?" Blaise says to Gin with a wink.

"Yes, a glass of wine, for me also, thank you." Says Gin

Draco and Blaise go over to the bar in the far corner of the room near the patio. The girls take a seat on the grey leather couch and start whispering to each other.

"Gin, do they look familiar to you, I feel I know them from somewhere. But I can't put my finger on it. I honestly didn't expect them to be wizards either. And how did they know we are witches. And-"

Gin stops her turning her towards her placing her hands on her shoulders, "Mione, Shhh. Calm down, remember no strings. We don't need all these questions answered."

Hermione nods, takes a deep breath, " Sorry, Gin just nerves."

Over at the Bar, "So you want the She Weasel now?" Draco asks again.

"Yeah" Blaise says with a shrug, "I've never had a real red head before," Pouring the wine into the glasses.

Draco smirks and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I don't think they know it's us, what names should we use?"

Blaise brings his hand to his face, rubbing his middle finger across his chin, "I think I'll go with Blaine tonight. What about you?"

Draco thinks for a second, "Dray, should do. Don't' want too much variation when Grangers' screaming my name later."

Blaise chuckles, "yeah." They play some soft music, glasses of wine in hand; they walk over to the girls.

2:13 am

Sipping wine, Gin and Hermione officially meet Dray and Blaine. The four are laughing and talking about random things. When Blaise, stands placing his glass of wine down, taking Ginny's from her and extending his hand to her, asking "Would you like a tour?"

Gin smiles, taking his hand getting up from her seat "That would be lovely."

Blaise starts the tour showing her the kitchen, the patio. They then head down the hall he points to where Dray's room is, the Study, shows her again where the Loo's at. The only door left is his room with one hand placed on her back the other on the door knob he asks, "Would you like to see my bed room?"

Gin takes a breath closes her eyes, then swallows the imaginary lump in her throat, and nods. Blaise opens the door to his room and guides them in closing the door behind him. The room is nothing special, the walls painted a grey color. It has two doors, the one is the closet, the one to the right is his bathroom. On the far side there are patio doors. Then there is the bed, a four poster king size bed. Iron make up the posts the head board, is made of several intricately woven Iron bars. The bed is covered with a burgundy blanket.

While she's taking in the view, Blaise places his arm on her waist. Moving her hair with the other. Closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath, she moves into his embrace letting his lips brush against her neck. Moving her hand down to his hand, she turns, walking back towards the bed, she pulls him along. Feeling the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed she stops, she finally looks up into his eyes. They stand there looking at each other for a moment. He leans down, cupping her cheek and turning her head slightly he presses his lips to hers. What starts as a chaste kiss becomes frantic. Their desire for one another taking ahold of them.

He suddenly turns her around. She leans on the bed arms holding her up panting heavily, panties soaked with her arousal. He presses his hardened manhood against her. Inclined over her body her bended body he rubs his hands from her milky thighs, to to plump ass, up the curvature of her spine, moving his swollen lips to hear ear, with his tongue he traces his ear. His hands are firmly holding her hips as he huskily whispers in hear ear " What do you want ?" Biting her ear lobe as he pulls away. Her body shudders to the feel of his breath on her skin. She pulls her legs up on to the bed, getting on all four, she flips her hair to her left, biting her lip, and with lust glazed eyes looks behind her and says "take me."

Blaise removed his shirt and was undoing his tousers. He undoes the button and his zipper, them hang on his hips. He leans towards her again moving his hands up her soft creamy thighs sliding them up her dress, and moving it up seeing the desirable cheeks of her flesh. Latching his thumbs on her the strings of her v-string thong, he slides them down her thighs. He looms over her placing kisses on her shoulder blade, he pulls her body up with him, while pulling the zipper of her dress down along with the strap holding it up.

The top of her dress is faintly hanging on, she is panting heavily and moaning , bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, while he's nibbling, sucking, biting, and kissing her neck, one of his hands is caressing her chest running up and down before bringing it to her breasts where he pinches her nipple, then soothes it, his other hand is up her skirt rubbing her clit. His pants fall to the floor followed by her shoes, removing his hand from her nipple he grabs a fist full of her hair turning her face to his, while he rims the opening of her soaked hole with his finger, she jerks her hips back. They are kissing with fever; with a pull on her bottom lip with his teeth he inserts two fingers. She moans loudly, and whimpers. His fingers still pumping in and out her and her hips moving of their own accord, he removes his boxers, and pushes her back down on all fours. Curling his fingers, just little bit, with a few more pumps from him and jerks of her hips, she comes undone, screaming a muffled "Blaine" into the mattress as her arms go limp.

Ginny is well stated, a limp mess on the bed turning her head trying to catch her breath. 'Merlin' she thinks when she feels his hands pulling her knickers off then running them up her thighs to her hips pulling her towards him, she feels his erect penis rubbing over her soaked sex.

Then in a quick movement, he thrusts into her. She jerks forward, tenses and yelps from the pain, biting her lower lip, and tightly gripping the bed. Blaise pauses, realizing he has torn through her innocence, thinking 'I don't want to stop, fuck I wish she told me she was a virgin, let her adjust, then I'll continue, if she wanted to stop she would have said so. Damn she's so tight, and wet, fuck she feels so good' After his pause, he slowly pulls out of just a bit, then pushes back in, he does this motion for a while, adjusting her to fit him.

Ginny tightly shuts her eyes trying to stop the tears from pouring out , 'It hurts, why did he stop, he knows, shit. Okay this is better.' She starts to move with him as he picks up the pace. The sound of moaning, grunting and skin slapping skin fills the room, She starts feel the pressure build in the pit of her belly, she starts to beg, "Faster, Please, Harder." He grips her shoulders pulling her back with one hard thrust; she releases her juices, and grips his still hardened member. He pulls out of her warmth, flipping her over and placing her in the center of the bed, hovering over her, with the tip of his cock placed at her entrance, he grabs her hands placing them on the iron bars of the bed, tells her "Hold on" He moves his hands down her body lifting her legs over his shoulders. He looks down at her willing form, smiling. With his cock in position, he thrusts back into her, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back, enjoying the warmth of her again and the new position. He plunges in and out of her, when he leans down, bending her body, and begins to kiss her. With her legs still on his shoulders his pumps start to become faster and more frenzied, he feels his release building, he drops her leg and begins to rub her engorged nub, "Come with me" he demands. With a few more powerful thrusts he releases, "FUCK… So fuc…king… good" he yells. She comes for the third time that night, panting "Blaine, stop.. stop. Don't' stop… I'm I I.. YES!." Milking him of everything, making him shudder before he collapses on top of her.

They lay there in his bed her arm wrapped around his head running her fingers through his hair, while his head rests between the valley of her breasts. , trying to catch their breath. He slowly moves off of her rolling on his back next to her. Turning on his side he looks at her, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Would you like to join me for a shower?"

Gin smiles "Yes" she breaths. "That would be lovely"

2:25am

"So where did you go to school at?" Hermione asks as she takes her bracelets off, then her earrings.

"Durmstrang, Blaine and I graduated from there. you?" Draco answers with a smirk watching her unpin her hair, and watching hit fall down, in loose wild curls.

"Oh, I went to Hogwarts. You look…." Furrowing her eye brows 'no it can't be Malfoy maybe I'm just a little drunk. 'Shaking her head taking a sip of her wine.

Taking a drink of his wine, leaning forward and placing his wine glass down on the table, he leans back spreading his arm on the back of the couch, turning to look at her asking" What do I look like now? An Ex- boyfriend I suppose. "

Blushing slightly, shaking her head, "No, Nothing like that, you just look similar to someone from school, but I haven't seen him in years." She says to him smiling. Then looking down at her wine glass.

Moving closer to her, he pulls her face up "I see,and did you fancy this person?" he says to her with a smirk.

Locking eyes with Draco, she licks her lips answering "No, not really…" she pauses to think bringing her hand up to move a strand of blond covering his eye. "He was no one really, I found him attractive, but so did every girl in the school."

With a slight tingle from her touch, he moves closer to her so thier noses are touching, he takes in her essence, a sweet scent of apples. She closes her eyes quivering from the anticipation of a kiss. He takes her cheek in his hand, tilting her head slightly, softly brushing his lips on hers, feeling her shiver, he stops moving to her ear, asking "Hermione, what do you want me to do to you tonight?"

Still Unsteady from his touch and his words, Hermione takes a deep breath, she retorts, "What would you like to do to me?"

Smirking against her cheek, he reaches down, taking the glass from her hand placing it on the table, he sits back pulling her on to his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Looking down at his motions, he licks his lips, bringing his eyes up to look at her, nervously chewing her bottom lip and playing with the color of his shirt. He brings his hand up gripping her face, pulling her towards his, kissing her pink lips.

What started as a tender kiss became a hard lip-bruising kiss, filled with lust. .. His tongue ran across her lower lip not fighting back the moans of pleasure that escapes both their lips. Her skin is alive with millions of tiny bumps as his long fingers run up and down her thighs. She reaches up and putting her hands behind his head, pulling him closer than she had ever been to anyone in a while. Her hands run through his hair causing him to growl into her mouth. It was more than he could bear as his penis feels the restraint of his trousers.

Slowly she unbuttons his shirt, Leisurely she tracing her fingers over his navel and up his toned stomach to his pecks. She notices the smooth beauty of his skin. The subtle, spicy fragrance that clungs to his skin and hair.

She was so engrossed in the pure bliss of kissing she didn't notice his hands on her shoulders, playing with then pulling the strings of her dress down causing. the top of her dress fall to her waist. She make a motion to cover herself but he moves her arms breaking the kiss. Both of them gasp as they take in a lungful of air. Their chests were heaving, he took the opportunity looking at her perky breasts and rosy hardened nipples tracing over them lazily with his finger.

Greedily taking one of her breasts in his hands, and playing with the erect nipple, his mouth immediately goes to work kissing the sensitive skin of her collar bone and down to her chest. She moans softly in appreciation, she trembles as he takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently. His tongue circles the flushed flesh of her nipples making them stand even more on end. Hermione could only close her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mouth and his restrained hardness presses against her bare thigh.

Draco's fingers had slipped underneath her dress which is at her waist and hiked up her thighs, ghosting back and forth across the ultra-sensitive skin of her inner thigh. A shudder wracks her frame as she instinctively grounds against him. Draco smirks against her skin and moves to stroke her through the thin material of her panties with one long, delicate finger. Her breathing hitches and she jerks her hips toward his fingers. "Dray, please " she begs as she grounds herself into his hand.

With a slight chuckle against her perk nipple, he moves the thin barrier to the side. "Your so wet" he says, spreading her juices along her slit, flicking her clit, making her jolt and moan loudly. Suddenly he stops rubbing her clit, and thrusting two digits inside her. He begans to stroke her, pressing and retreating trying to searching for that spot within her. Soon Hermione throws her head back moaning "oh, there."

While his fingers are working her, his mouth long removed from her nipple, he watches, when he feels her about to come, he pulls her lips to his tasting the sound of her as she came undone, screaming 'Dray' into his lips.

Panting heavily, she collapses, placing her head on his shoulder. He removes his hand from her, bringing them to his mouth sucking them, tasting her essence.

Finally collecting herself, she could feel drays' forgotten hardness between her legs. Trailing her fingers across the waist of his trousers, she unbuttons and unzips them. Pulling her body off his and getting on her knees, he helps her pull his trousers and boxers down, keeping eye contact with her as his engorged cock sprungs free from its restraints.

He looks down at her she looks so innocent, on her knees, he runs his thumb across her cheek. Hermione, looks away from his gaze, taking in the sight of his long thick pink cock. She takes a hold of his cock with her right hand and began to pump and massage it gently, causing him to close his eyes and tremble at the feel of her soft and delicate menstruations. She moves her mouth over the tip, her tongue comes out from between her lips licking the bead of precome that leaked from the tip, then running a hot, wet trail from the tip of the head to the bottom of the shaft, then back up. Locking eyes with him she engulfs the head of his cock into her mouth giving it a little suck before taking in as much of his length as she can. She hallows her cheeks and sucks as she pulls her mouth back up, she swirls her tongue around the tip.

Soon bobbing her head up and down his length, as he had his hand twists in her hair, she hollows her cheeks as she sucks furiously, her hands brace on his thighs. Her nails digging into his thighs as she tries to keep up with the motions. Draco groans, watching her suck his length down her throat eagerly.

Hermione looks up at him while she continues to gratify him, she sees him lost in pleasure and lust, Hermione has all of his length buried down her throat, She hums loudly, so he can feel the vibration. Draco moans his hips bucking involuntary under her menstruations. "Yeah, that's it," he growls. Opening his eyes he looked down into Hermione's eyes, as she takes his length in her mouth again and again, His hands grip the cushions of the couch, he clenches his teeth together as pleasure shakes through him. Draco then shudders as his orgasm floods her mouth.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head to the back of the sofa, he tries to collect his bearings. Hermione get off the floor standing, pulling the straps of her dress back up her shoulders, she sits back on the sofa looking at him.

After a while he finally opens his eyes, looking at her pulling up his boxers and trousers. She blushes, then with a smirk he stands holding his hand out to her. She takes his hand, letting him lead her to his room.

Once to his door he opens it letting her go in first, she stands there taking in the sight of the room, as he closes the door, taking off his shirt placing on the chair in the corner. He moves over behind her, pressing his firm body behind her, whispering in her ear "take your dress off"

She stands there for a minute, debating whether or not to tell him that she's a virgin. He moves from behind her sitting on the bed removing his shoes and socks, watching her chew her lips nervously. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he tells her.

She looks up at him, Walks over to him and stands between his legs, kissing him, then pulling away "Umm…" She starts "I want to do this I just..umm" she looks away.

Turning her head back towards him, he asks "You just what?"

"I'm a, oh god, this is so embarrassing. I'm a…. virgin" she finally says, blushing crimson.

His eyes wide, he looks at her, smirking, 'yes, yes, yes' trying to hold in his excitement, "It's fine" pulling her to him he kisses her, licking her lips he tells her again, "take off your dress" he gently pushes her back, and starts to stand, undoing and removing his pants and boxers, watching her.

She steps back shaking slightly as she reaches up pulling the strings of her dress off her shoulders, gliding the straps off her arms. She gathers the fabric covering her chest looking at him as she pulls it down her body letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of it

He watches her in just her v-sting black satin knickers and wrap around strap heels, covering her chest, as she bends down picking up her dress. He walks over to her taking the dress from her hands tossing it on the chair in the corner of the room. Then his hands rub up and down her sides, before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and pulling them to the floor. Hermione takes a labored breath and holding it. Then without warning he scoops her up and holding her naked body in his arms. Her arms encircled his neck keeping them balanced as he carries her to the bed placing her in the center.

He crawls above her, leaning down kissing her again but this time his kisses are a bit harder, he pushes his tongue in immediately, and biting her lower lip. Her heart is beating nearly out of her chest as she feels his lean, long body as pressed onto hers. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. He grounds himself against her bare skin, his manhood rubbing against her most sensitive area. She lets out a soft moan and before she could stop herself she found herself practically begging, "Please"

Pulling his lips from her skin ,"Are you ready?" he whisperes in her ear.

In a lust filled tone she looks at him and answers" Give me everything" at this he plunges into her. The pain lasts a minute longer than Hermione anticipated, but it subsides soon enough. With, slow agonizing movements Draco makes sure she's in no more pain than necessary for her first time.

Once her body got use to him being inside, he thrust much more quickly. She starts to feel his body slapping against hers with every stroke. His mouth kisses everywhere he can reach Her senses were assaulted in every way. And she had never felt more alive. She can feel herself becoming more turned on than she ever had been before, leaving her breathless. With every stoke she can feel her release building up inside of her, the longing for release. 'fuck, shes so tight and warm. Even though I came already I don't know how much longer I'm going to last' with that thought, he moves his hand between them rubbing her. With a couple more drives into her warmth, the need for release finally overcame them, they were screaming out.

"DRACO!" she shouted as every muscle in her body tensed up and then released.

The use of his first name drove him over the edge yelling "GRANGER" as he release his seed inside her.

He stays there for a moment, before rolling off her; she snuggles next to him falling asleep.

Laying there in silence, holding her against him kissing the top of her head, he starts thinking 'did she just call me Draco, shit…I think I called her Granger, maybe she didn't notice.' He looks down at her running his thumb across her cheek; he smiles, whispering "good night Granger"

7:22am

Hermione wakes, slightly startled, a firm body pressed to against her back, and arms securely wrapped around her. She smiles, remembering. 'I should get up, find Gin and get going, this feels so good though. . Ugh.I'm getting up' trying not to wake him, Hermione make her way out of his grasp, going to the loo.

Digging in his draws she finds a pair of sweat pants and puts them on, writing him a note, she grabs her shoes and dress, she leaves his room. She walks down the hall to what she thinks is Blanes' room. She opens the door, seeing Gin up, wearing his clothes, writing him a note. The girls soon leave, going into their sitting room getting their coats, and clutches they leave out the front door.

8:28 am

Once back at their flat, the girls start getting ready to go to St. Mungo's. They have to take a tour of the hospital, and pick up their badges before work at 5am the next morning.

Eating breakfast in the kitchen, Hermione reads the Sunday paper, waiting for Ginny. Turning the page to the business section, she nearly chokes. There in the middle of the page are the two men they were with last night, and in bold Draco Malfoy and partner Blaise Zambini, Bring Muggle Devices to wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if I should continue, please review and thank you to those of you that did review. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_December 1, 2002  
>10:45am<em>

_Dray, _

_Last night was wonderful. Thank you for everything. I hope to hear from you._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Sorry about just leaving you this morning, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. _

Draco finishes reading the letter putting the letter in his draw by his bed. Blaise, knocks and enters his room.

"So did Granger figure out it was you? "He asks

Draco only wearing a towel gets off the bed walking toward his closest. "No, the Weaselette find you out?"

"No, I told her" he answers

Peaking his head out of the closet " WHAT? Did you say you told her?"

"Yeah, I would like to see her again so. I told her." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How did she take it? I'd love to see Grangers face when she finds out." He chuckles.

"She was pissed at first, what can I say I'm a good fuck" he says as he walks further in to Draco'sroom, picking up a pair of knickers.

Draco comes out of his closet, dressed , he laughs "yeah, whatever you say"

"So I assume things went well with Granger," he says laying down on Draco's bet putting an arm behind his head, while twirling the knickers on his finger with his other hand.

Looking at his friend and then at what he's twirling he smirks and answers "yeah"

XOXOXO

8:50AM

Hermione was at a loss for words, she sat there looking at the paper, looking at him, _'How can that be him? The boy who ridiculed all those years ago and just stood there watching while his aunt tortured me. What have I done? Shit. Bugger it, It was a long time ago. I haven't seen him, since that day we were taken to his home, Oh God wait… his aunt tortured me, he just watched, he looked so different then…. Why didn't he say anything? Did he know it was me? Did he even care? I knew something was off last night, why don't' I listen to my self. What do I do now? What if he owls me? What if he wants to see me again? Do I want to see him again? '_

"Mione… Mione…" Ginnys said calmly before she said her full name, "Hermione… Hermione" Ginny nudges gently looking at Hermione who has a confused/pained expression on her face, griping the paper.

She jumps at Ginny's touch, breaking her from her inner turmoil, still gripping the paper then saying to Ginny, "I can't believe it, I..I.." looking around "It's him, it was him" She stammers out.

With a furrowed forehead, Gin places her hands on Hermione's and unclasps the paper from her balled up fists, looking at it, then saying "Oh"

Hermione stands abruptly Anger on her face and in her tone, " Oh?, Oh? "with her hands waving in front of Ginny. Continuing in her angered frustration. "Oh! Is all you can say, I slept with… and you slept with… and all you can say is Oh.."

Hermione's pacing back and forth in the kitchen mumbling to herself , Gin closes her eyes then stops Hermione, from her pacing, placing her hands on her shoulders, and starts "Hermione, would you sit, Please" Hermione looks at her, chewing her bottom lip.

Gin sits in the chair next to her, she takes a deep breath, than with her voice shaking a bit, "Don't be mad, but Blaise told me last night, I was going to tell you after we left the hospital." Looking up, she starts again, "Hermione? You going to say anything? "

Silence

Silence

Hermione gets up, "We're going to be late."

XOXOXO

December 13, 2002  
>6:20 pm<p>

For days Hermione thought about him _'it's all because of him. Why couldn't my first time been with some random person like I planned. Why did it have he have to be so good? Why? Now I have to go back to that place, because Ginny wants me to meet and hang out with Zabini, we got into that big row, about him and she did have a point about them changing we haven't seen them in years. I Don't want to go . Oh my what if he's there? What if he just shows up? Would it be so bad, it's just dinner right.' _

Ginny comes in to Hermione's room, seeing Hermione sitting on her bed staring off at the wall, brushing the same strands of hair over and over, "Mione, are you ready?"

Looking up at Ginny, she puts the brush down, "Gin, why do I have to go?"

"I haven't seen you all week, I want to hang out, I want you to get to know Blaise too. We'll just have some food, watch a movie and have some conversation, then you can't leave. " She tells her putting her hands on her shoulders

.Hermione looks up at her suspiciously then asks, "Malfoy, won't be there"

"No, it will just be the three of us." She says as she ties her hair up in a ponytail. "now get up. Lets go."

"Are you sure?" She asks one more time."Just dinner and a movie, then I can come home."

"Mione what is your problem? Do you want to see Malfoy again?" She asks, "You don't say anything about it but, If you want to see him again it's not the end of the world."

"What?" she responds "I don't" Gin gives her a look that says don't lie to me and she starts again taking a deep breath, "… I don't know it's just, I thought he'd do something if he wanted to see me again, and when he didn't. Well it hurt, and seeing him again, it just brings up all these things that confuse me on how he will be toward me. I don't know, maybe he'll just act, like when we were in school and laugh, like look who broke the book worm mudblood." Sighing she continued, "and that scares me. I think I like him more than I should when it was just supposed to be one night. "

"Oh, Moine, I think Blaise said he was going out somewhere, I forget." Ginny reassures her

Hermione looks at her, "Good, cause I'm so confused and seeing him…Pathetic aren't I? "

Gin asks, "Oh Moine no your not, may I ask you a question?" Hermione nods, and Gin continues, "Why are you letting this get to you so much?"

Hermione sits for a while,"I don't know, I like him I guess, having that one night with him, when I didn't know it was him, I wanted more, once I found out it was Draco, Draco, "she laughs, "it was like a nightmare, so surreal but at the same time it made so much sense, and now he's just in my system and I can't help but still want that something more. Does this make any sense?"

Gin gets up and pulls up Hermione, "It makes sense, When Blaise told me the truth that night I was upset but I really wasn't I don't know why but this between us just feels right. Now come on lets go."

The two start walking, Hermione talking "When you told me you knew, I was so mad, again I'm sorry for the whole silent treatment last week. I was just so confused with my own feelings."

"I told you. You don't need to apologize; I was going to tell you. I think you should go for it though, you did have a little thing for him was it in third year? Or was it forth year?"

Hermione playfully hits Gin's arm, as Gin takes a hold of arm for side along apparition.

"Ready?" Gin asks Hermione nods.

The two ladies land in an alley. The two stumble a bit before Ginny starts walking around the corner with Hermione

They make it up to the flat, Gin knocks on the door, Blaise answers, letting them in, "ladies, May I take your coats?"

Shrugging off their coats, Blaise takes them, kissing Ginny on the cheek, before telling them," I could use a hand in the kitchen, if you ladies' wouldn't mind assisting me?"

Gin smiles, and following him into the kitchen, talking with Blaise. Hermione is standing looking at the Grey sofa. Blushing, thinking about what happen the last time she was on that very sofa, she walks over to it brushing her hands across the leather, closing her eyes trying to remember the taste of him, as she licks her lips.

Ginny comes out of the kitchen, looking for Hermione, Seeing her standing by the sofa, She calls to her "Mione, are you coming?"

Hermione shakes her head, "Yes" she breaths, as he turns to follow Gin through the kitchen door.

XOXOXO

7:45 PM

"So how was dinner ladies? " Blaise asks

"Oh it's wonderful, really" Ginny says,

Hermione looks as Blaise "Yes, It was very good, where you learn to cook? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Draco and I learned when we were in France, about two years ago." He answers taking a sip of his wine and sitting back in his chair. "I know you have lots of questions, Granger, so why don't you ask?"

"Yes, Well, I.." Clearing her throat, "I Don't know where to start, Why don't you just start by telling me from the beginning of the war?"

"I did not partake in the war, I left the country after 6th year, Draco and I have just come back to England in October. He found me in Italy after the war, asking me to attend Durmstrang with him for I final year, since he was not allowed back to Hogwarts. So I did. After he and I traveled muggle and wizarding worlds all over. That's about it really."

Ginny snickers on the side, Hermione continues with her inquiries asking " So you moved back to strart your business with the muggle devices, What brought that? If I remember you both werent' that forth coming to the idea of anything muggle?"

Grinning he looks at Hermione and answers, "Things change Granger, some old ideas were never our ideas especially when they are forced upon us. But In our travels we found Muggle devices fascinating and useful items, so we, decided to bring them here."

Before Hermione could drag him into a debate about anything, he gets up and starts to clear the dishes off the table, he looks at Ginny, "why don't you two go and set up for the movie?" Ginny gets up giving him a kiss.

Looking at him she was about to ask something about Draco, smirking at the look on her face Blaise then started "No, he won't be back anytime soon, and if you would like to know more about Draco, You would have to ask him."

Blushing once again Hermione followed Ginny out. Once in the other room Hermione stands there looking at the Sofa once again. Ginny looks at her, then Asks " Why do you keep looking at the sofa."

Hermione, smiles, laughing on the inside at being caught. With a devilish smirk, she decides to tell the truth, " Umm… Well that night, Draco and I had a bit of fun on that sofa."

Ginny laughs. " Well you can sit there, "she says before asking, " So what "things did the two of you do on there?"

"I am not telling, but it was well worth it."

"What was well worth it?" Baise asks as he enters to the room

"Nothing" Hermione utters.

Ginny laughs, "Okay everything's set up lets watch this movie."

XOXOXO

11:34pm

Turing off the Television Blaise and Ginny get off the couch. They look over to see Hermione curled up breathing deeply.

"Is she asleep?" Blaise asks.

"Yes" answers Gin as she places a blanket over Hermione.

"Now come on lets go to my bed room I got something for you to wear?"

"What is it?"

"If you would move faster you would find out, Now hurry my witch." Blaise says in an excited tone.

Getting into his room, Blaise hands Ginny a pink bag, "go put it on and I'll prepare the room. Remember you promised my fantasy this time."

Ginny smiles taking the bag, and going into the bathroom to change. Blaise takes out his wand and starts to remove several items form the room and transfigure a few things.

Ginny enters the room wearing suede thigh high boots, a pair of satin dark green knickers that had black ribbins on each side with matching bra over she wore a white button up shirt that was too big for her small frame. She loved the games they played. Blaise had shown her so many things in their short time together. Looking around the room she saw that it was is void of all furnishings, except for a chair in the center. In the chair Blaise was sitting, wearing nothing, his legs are tied to the chair legs, his arms are tied in back of him and a black silk tie was securely wrapped around his eyes

Her heals clicking with every step, "So you want to be controlled? That's your fantasy." Ginny said as she circled him in the chair. Standing behind him letting her hot breath tingle his senses she whispers in his ear, "Hmm.. What to do? What to do?" She runs her hands down his shoulders to his chest, pinching his nipples. Blaise groaned clenching his teeth "now tell me what dirty things would you like me to do to you?" Still looming over him ,she moaned softly and moved so she was kissing his cheek, moving slowly down to his neck, and then onto his collarbone.

Blaise sat there contemplating if he should answer her or just let her do to him as she pleased. He was already burning to touch her with the little she's done so far. Blaise trembled with anticipation licking his lips before he answered "Tease me, do as you wish."

She moves around to face him spreading her legs sitting on his lap, moving her hands down to the front of his body, With her index finger she traces the contours of his muscles as he twitches and groans, making her way to his erect member. Soon she wraps her small hand around his enlarged length and with slow tantalizing movements she plays with his wanting desire. This was when he became vulnerable, losing all coherent thought.

After several strokes she snakes her body down his making sure to rub her soaked covered core down his leg. On her knees she spread his legs as far as they would go, He wanted to grab her hair and force her mouth fully over his length, he had so many urges at the moment but all he could do was imagine while he let her take over. She soon moved away from him.

Blaise frowned in confusion, but then moaned when he felt her sweltering, wet, soft tongue on his harden cock; he tried pushing himself closer to her, but the restraints around him made that hard to do. She leaned further and licked up the shaft, being careful to pay close attention to the underside the head. Blaise groaned enjoying every sensation; he'd never done this blindfolded.

She took him with ease, relaxing her throat completely. She hallowed her cheeks, sucking on him hard. She came up taking a breath, then her lips encircled his head. With one hand she steadied herself on his left leg while her other hand cupped his balls rolling them in her fingers. Blaise groaned in frustration and want, the sounds of his enjoyment made more of her juices pool in her already soaked knickers.

He tried to thrust into her mouth, but the restraints stopped all he wanted to do. Bobbing her head up and down his length, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, her hand playing with his balls. She could feel his body start to strain, with one last motion down he came down her throat. She tried to swallow every drop but as she pulled away some came pouring out the corners of her mouth. Moving back a bit she started cleaning away the mess with her hands.

Blaises head flew back as he released. He was disorientated he didn't feel her get up and untie and remove his blindfold, and produce his bed back into the room.

Opening his eyes, she was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him, her hands undoing the buttons of the wrinkled white shirt. He sat there and watched as she slid the shirt off, as her hands glided over her silky skin, as she made a path from her neck, stopping running her fingers over the swell of her breasts, then moving her bra down one cup and fondling it, pinching her erect rosy bud as she moaned. While one hand caressed her breast, her other made a leisured and unnerving path down her stomach, to one of the little black bows that held her knickers. Viewing her from his binds he watched as she pulled the string of the little bow. He longed to run his long finger through her folds gathering her wetness to make his finger slick before he pushed it roughly into her tight hole. Ginny gasped at the rough intrusion of her own fingers and then groaned as she finger fucked herself and rubbed on her clit. She was so close; she could feel the tight ball in her stomach getting tighter as it was ready to explode.

Just as she was about to reach the apex of her own release, with a wave of her wand she released the binds around Blaise's legs and hands. Feeling his restraints gone, he leapt from the chair, with his cock fully erect, he moved Ginny's' hand, tore the panties from her body and fully sheath himself inside her warmth. With a rumbling growl, at the sensation, he stood there for a while, breathing heavily as she hit her climax from the one thrust and was clenching his manhood. Calming himself, he grabbed her hips and began to plunge into her over and over. Finally leaning down to kiss her they found their release, an earth-shattering sensation that made them scream out each other's names.

Catching his breath pulling his body off Ginnys, he crawls onto the bed, pulling Ginny to him, he removes her bra and unzips the boots throwing them on the floor. He kisses her on the cheek and they both fall asleep with her in his arms.

XOXOXO

December 14, 2002  
>3:00AM<p>

'_It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What am I doing'_ she thought to herself as she walked in to his room_. 'Good thing, he's gone, that's what Blaise said. Besides I just want to take a look, don't lie to yourself said another voice, it's been 14 days, and you miss his touch, his smell. And you wish he was here' she thinks as she touches her lips. _

Looking around the room, she doesn't remember it that much, just the bed. Staring at the bed, she walks over to it running her hand over the blue cover._'I wonder if it could work maybe I should just listen to Gin and give it a go. '_ "I don't know maybe." She whispers siting on the bed, then laying down, smelling his pillow, thinking about that night_, 'why can't I forget that night, it was just sex right? If he wanted to see me again he would have owled me.'_

Rolling on her side, _'I wonder where he is right now.'_ She thinks as she lets more of that night play in her head.

'_Draco's fingers had slipped underneath her dress which is at her waist and hiked up her thighs, ghosting back and forth across the ultra-sensitive skin of her inner thigh. A shudder wracks her frame as she instinctively grounds against him. Draco smirks against her skin and moves to stroke her through the thin material of her panties with one long, delicate finger. Her breathing hitches and she jerks her hips toward his fingers. "Dray, please " she begs as she grounds herself into his hand.'_

Slipping her hand into her pants, she remembers how his hand felt there. Pinching her tiny nub, she moans. Taking her two fingers she rubs them up her slit moistening them with her juices, then inserting them in to her wanting cavity. Moaning, and whispering "Draco" as she bucks her hips.

Her pleasure is almost complete, when she hears the door handle turn, she pulls her hand out and jumps off the bed, _'shit, I can't disapperate, think, think'_ quickly she does a disillusion charm on herself heading for the patio, opening the doors, as him and a girl enter the room. She stops, looking from outside as he's snogging the life out of the girl, before pulling away and walking toward her. Holding her breath, looking directly at him as he pauses when he grabs the handles. He stands there with a creased brow looking at her, then closing his eyes, smelling something in the air as a breeze rolls past blowing her hair. Just when he pulls one of his hands off the door handle and starts to reach out to her. The girl whines. "Draco, hurry it's cold"

She watches him turn and look at the girl with brown hair, saying in a cold tone, "Get out."

With his back turned to her she spins on her heel and disapperated.

Once back at her flat, she walks down the hall to her room thinking about what had happen. _'Did he know I was there? Did her get rid of her for me?'_

XOXOXO

December 25, 2002  
>10:23 am<p>

"So you're really going to go to Weasels' burrow?" Draco asks

"Yes I am really going, and yes I'll be back in time for dinner with you and your mother." Blaise says fixing his tie. Looking at Draco in the mirror, "sure you don't want to come; Hermione's going to be there."

Draco gets up off the sofa, " And why would I want to see Granger again?"

Smiling Blaise turns to him "Because in your subtle ways you ask about her."

"I admit it I would relish in seeing her writhing beneath me again, but now is not the time."

"Well don't take too long she may just find someone else for her needs, with all the dates' she has been going on." With one last look and a smirk at Draco, Blaise was gone.

'_What the hell, was that, is she really going out with different blokes? Damn it all... It's not like she would want to see me again.. It was supposed to be the one night. But then I know she was in my room that night. I wonder.'_

X0X0X0

December 27, 2002  
>5:23 p.m.<p>

Rubbing his hand through his hair, still seething from another negotiation meeting, _'That was a disaster, For four weeks now we've been in negotiations, they won't settle for anything, they want more of this or that because these people offered this or these guys offered that. I told Blaise that doing that interview was too soon I told him let us wait until we had the deal signed. That article, Granger. That article is out to destroy me. First personal, now professional .I need to get out of here.' _He opens his eyes and starts to walk.

Finding himself walking toward the leaky cauldron, he turns the corner. Looking up he sees her as she walks around the corner, He stops in his tracks, and it's like she brought the sun with her. She walks by him, not noticing him, but he can smell that sweet scent of apples and it was like he was waking up. All other thoughts forgotten, he instantly forgot where he was going and stated to follow her.

Watching her, her legs are nice and tone _'she must always walk home'_, he sees her lips move as she's talking on her phone, intoxicating he remembers all the impurities that are possible with those lips,

His thoughts are plagued with everything about her. When she stops at the street corner, looking around, at the chance of this being blown, he stops and instantly hides, when she looks toward him, she just shakes her head and continues walking.

'_I'm miles out of my way, creepy I can't stop from following her. I should turn back'_ Draco thinks, until she stops in front of a buildings and she sticks her key in her front. door. He's standing across the street, feeling incomplete. He makes his way across, his fingers aching for the door. Instead he lurks outside in the cold , staring at the handle, he reaches for it and turns it. It's open, pushing the door open.

Shes standing there pulling her coat off, startled by the door opening she jumps slightly. She stops looking towards the door, Draco's standing there.

Locking eyes the two stood there looking at each other. In two strides, kicking the door shut behind him, he moved toward Hermione, taking her face in his hands, as his lips descended on to hers, and his arms enclose around her. She didn't stop him, kissing him back with the same amount of fever and longing. He was panting hotly against her lips, thinking _'Its like the skys opened and the god s handed her directly to me, I know it's crazy but so is life I'm sinking, feeling like her heart is beating solely for me I'm so in over my head, but there is no way out, I want you Granger.'_ Moving his lips he kisses down her neck, wrapping his hands around her thighs he picks her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around him, as he presses her against the wall. Her dress hikes up her thighs as he strokes them.

Hermione's lost in the yearning for him that she's had for weeks that she couldn't stop her selfishness, enjoying the wicked things he does with his tongue and lips. Breathing heavily, her mind fills with regret as she manages to pull away, get back on her feet and push him away.

Draco groans continuing his advances and captures her lips in his again, pulling at the buttons of her shirt exposing her red lace bra.

"I'm going to fuck you, Hermione." Draco promises, lifting her backup. She again wrapped both legs around him and they began dry humping, both enjoying the friction of their craving organs. Draco's pace increased, as did the volume of their moans and grunts. Hermione was about to undo his slacks until she got her wits about her again.' _Oh, dear I have to stop I have to stop.'_

Draco stilled against her noticing she wasn't moving any longer. She got down to her feet once again, holding her shirt closed she fled to another room. He knew he had to calm his aching cock before he went after her, so with a few breaths he found her.

Hearing the door open,"What the bloody hell are you still doing here Malfoy? She growled looking up at him. He didn't get a chance answer, as she continued "Just leave, Malfoy.. You got what you wanted out of me, to make me a fool. The opportunity to boast to whomever that you got the stupid Mudblood to fuck you." Not stopping, remembering everythings she's been scared of she goes on, "I don't even know what you're doing here, wanted another go, once wasn't enough. It's not going to happen. I am not one of your slags. Now sod off and let me be"

"I am sick and tired of hearing all about my life form other people with all of your lies. No one knows me Granger. So maybe you should shut your mouth." He nearly yelled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what it is but from the moment we first touched, I wanted you. I can't stop thinking about you. When I saw you I couldn't stop myself from following you. Something happen between us and my mind can't seem to deceive it "

"I don't know what it is, but I want you too" she said stopping from her pacing, standing at the edge of the table with her arms across her chest.

Turning, and walking back towards her, "Say it again Hermione tell me you want me "in a commanding tone he bade. "I want to hear you."

Draco was behind her, his covered cock rubbing over her covered sex. His hand making it's way into her open shirt pulling her bra up cupping her full breast, she gasped while his mouth started biting and suckling on her shoulder and neck, leaving a love bites behind. She loses her all reason as to why she wanted it to stop.

Bringing his lips to her ear, , "Say it, tell me you want me" he pleads jerking his hips.

Twisting her head he pressed his lips down on hers tenderly. She says into his lips, "I want you Draco" Quickly, the kiss became hot and desperate, their hands greedy and grasping, and their moans resonating in the room. Her arms rise above her head and wrap around his neck, her fingers run through his baby-fine hair.

As they devoured each other's lips, his hands moved down her body, to the hem of her skirt pulling it up. His fingers play with her lacy panties, pulling away from her swollen lips he bends down, and skims her panties down her legs to the floor. Standing he reoccupies her lips, using two digits he starts fingering deep into her wet heat his thumb skillfully circling her clit. Riding his long fingers her legs pressed together as she feels the wave of pleasure take over, "Oh, Draco" she pants as her knees went weak. Spellbound by her peak, she didn't hear as a zip was pulled down and fabric fell to the floor. Pulling his fingers from her he brought them to his lips suckling her juices from them, as he lines his penis at her entrance.

Feeling the velvety tip of his cock course along her slit, she bends over the table, spreading her legs apart and turning her head, her eyes glazed over with lust, she licks her lips, "Draco, Please" needing no further encouragement he smoothly slithers into her warm crevice. They both moan with pleasure as he fills her finally.

What starts as slow tantalizing movements soon becomes rough and unadulterated passion, with her skirt bunched up her legs giving a clear view of her supple bottom as his masculine hands grip her round hips. The dining room table making several grinding and squeaking sounds as he rams her against it repeatedly. Hermione's eyes are screwed shut as she pants and moans loudly. "Oh Merlin, Draco fuck me HARDER! Faster, "Draco grumbled his approval and steadily fucks her harder and harder into the table slamming it against the wall with each drive. The slapping sound of skin on skin and the banging of the table against the wall reverberated around the dining room.

Sweat dripping from both, their bodies Draco kept pounding into her relentlessly, he rode her hard and fast, till they both shuddered violently against each other. "Hermione..." Draco breathed "Gods ' you have no idea what you do to me" he panted as he nearly collapsed on Hermione.

At the sound the words, "Oh Merlin" and a hearty laugh, and a "It's about time Draco", all movement ceased. Draco and Hermione's heads turned, their eyes watching two figures leave the room. Closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, he let out a deep, chuckle. Hermione's face bloomed into a dark shade of crimson as she pushes him back pulling her skirt down and pulling her shirt together leaving abruptly.

XOXOXO

Blaise and Ginny are sitting on the couch as Hermione rushes past them, going into her room. The two look at one another, both getting up Blaise walks back to the dining room and Ginny follows Hermione into her room.

"After what I saw, we are going to need a new table." Ginny says entering Hermione's room, "Because there is no way I am eating on that."

"Oh, hush Gin" Hermione says laying back on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face.

Sitting down, Ginny moved the pillow from her face inquiring, "Did you two even talk?"

"Well we sort of talked. I don't even know." She says with a sigh, "We both said we wanted each other, then we were shagging like rabbits on the table."

"How did the two of you end up here anyway? Last I remember you were both miserably pining for one another."

"He said something about following me. It's all rather bizarre."

"Why don't you just go give it a try? Go talk to him. And I mean talk not perverting anymore furniture." She says with a giggle, getting up off the bed, walking toward the door.

"Ha ha…" Hermione laughs sarcastically as she gets off her bed following Ginny out.

XOXOXO

Standing against the door frame watching Draco straiten his attire, Blaise smirks,"So? I guess it's time?"

Turning around Draco looks at Blaise, with a sneer, he walks past him going to look for Hermione.

Following behind him Blaise says "She looked upset or something… Gin went to talk to her. So let us have a seat."

Draco looks down the hall, then takes a seat on the couch. The two sit in silence, before Blaise looks at Draco asking," So you and Granger have a thing for…" He stops when they hear the two girls, giggling walking towards them.

Ginny drags Blaise off the couch telling him, "Come, let us go to my room mum knitted you a sweater, I want you to try it on for me." Draco chuckles, trying to cover it with a cough when Blaise turns glaring at him.

Hermione watches as Ginny tows Blaise into her room, then sits down on the sofa next to Draco.

Sitting in uncomfortable silence Hermione turns facing Draco she curls her legs underneath her bum. Dracos sitting there with his legs crossed on arm leisurely resting on the back of the sofa he felt the shift of her position change and he turns his head facing her. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, trying to figure out the other. She breaks contact, looking at his forearm, she traces her fingers over the scared skin, then turning to look up at him she asks, "What happen?"

Watching her brush her fingers over where the dark mark tainted his skin he answers honestly, "I cut it off"

"I can't believe I didn't see it that night." She states while still brushing her fingers over it.

"I use a disillusionment charm, to cover it up" he says enjoying the tender touch of her fingers over his biggest shame.

"Why did you cut it" she asks looking up at him.

He looks at her and smirks, " How about you and I go out? Then perhaps I will divulge that information to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, she retorts, " I thought us too intimate for such formalities?"

He chuckles, "I am a gentleman, I am hoping your curiosity about me would tempt you to actually date me"

"Why would you want to date me?'

Placing his finger and tilting her head slightly , lowering his lips to hers, he gives her a chaste kiss, pulling away, feeling her breath against his lips , he opens his eyes, moving his lips to her ear he says " Because I'm just as curious as you, I want to see what this is between us and where it may lead."

Tilting her head to the side, she looks up at him, "I imagine there is no harm in trying."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there, the bunnies and I have reached an agreement…. So here is the next chapter.. I hope you enjoy…Thank all of you that have reviewed and added this story to your favorites or alerts.…

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

XOXOXO

January 4 2003  
>7:00pm<p>

Hermione stood in facing her mirror looking over her reflection once more. Tonight was her first actual date with Draco. She wore a tight one shoulder black dress that was mid-thigh; the sleeved shoulder had patterned in white beading, the black pumps matched with pattern of her dress. She had her hair down curly her make-up was black eyeliner, mascara, lite blush and red lips. She was giving her hair a run through with her fingers when Ginny came into her room, "Mione," she says, " Wow, you look beautiful, Draco's here."

She takes a deep breath, " Well here goes nothing. Wish me luck." She grabs her wand putting it in her purse. Strolling past Ginny, she leaves her room.

Arriving in the sitting room she sees Draco standing by the sofa, Dress in his signature black suit, no tie, with two buttons open at the top. He was holding a single purple orchid. He hands her the flower she takes it, she looks up at him, "thank you" she whispers,

He holds out his arm to her," You're welcome, Shall we" She nods, taking his arm in hers then she feels the sudden pull of apparition.

XOXOXO

January 5, 2003  
>11:23 am<p>

Ginny was sitting in her lavender yoga pants and white tank top, on the comfy red sofa reading Witch Weekly. When she heard the floo open and the color of emerald flames filled the room. She looked up to see Hermione stumble into the room, looking disheveled. Her hair was frizzy and everywhere and she's wearing the dress from the night before with a noticeable white stain near the hem in the front.

Taking notice of her look Ginny stays quiet, quirking an eye brow and sly smile. She leans forward to take a drink of her tea, before saying, "So I guess your first date went well?" Ginny looks up to meet Hermione eyes as she tries to sneak back into their apartment.

Hermione is startled by Ginny, she almost yelps but just glares at the giggling girl as she nearly stomps to her room.

Ginny pulls herself off the sofa by the look Hermione just gave her she knows she's in for a coaching session with Hermione. She goes to the kitchen to make some more tea, thinking 'I wonder what he did? I guess some animosity never dies between two people.' She shakes her head smiling as she digs in the cabinet for the tea.

Hermione goes into her room closing the door behind her. She stands behind the leaning against it, running her fingers over her lips and closing her eyes. 'What is it about that man?' Shaking her head she moves from the door towards her draws pulling out a comfortable pair of clothes, a pair of grey yoga pants and a white V-neck shirt. She throws the items on her bed. She turns to go grab her towel when she catches her reflection in her full length mirror. 'Oh, dear look at me' her eyes scan down her appearance, "Damn it all" She says when she sees the white stain on her black dress, She pulls the dress off as she walks, she covers herself with her towel, placing the dress on the bed, before she moves over to her vanity picking up her wand. Looking at, the stain once more, remembering how it got there, she waves her wand. She leaves the dress on the bed, leaving her room to shower.

Coming back into the sitting room, Ginny looks up at her smiling behind her magazine.

"Quit looking at me like that Gin, I know what you're thinking, and to answer your question earlier, yes I did have a good time, but the date part was dreadful."

Placing the magazine down on the table, pulling her legs under her, Gin pats the seat by her for Hermione to sit. She waits as Hermione makes it over to her taking a seat; Hermione asks "is this cup of tea for me?" Gin nods and watches as she puts in some sugar and stirs, she starts her line of questioning, "What do you mean? I am confused you had a good time, but the date was awful."

Hermione was cooling her tea, looking over the rim of her cup seeing Ginny eagerly waiting. Hermione moves the cup back down to her lap holding it in both her hands she starts chuckling a bit, " I mean the sex part of our night was good but the date part not so." Looking down at her cup, "He took me to a quaint little restaurant and the food was wonderful, but some of the things he did and said were inexcusable. I mean I know they messed up a little bit at the restaurant but the way he acted, but god, he is still somewhat the spoiled git I remember, it's just it's not directed at me. Which is good, I guess." She finishes as she finally takes a sip of her tea.

Smiling with an impish grin, "So your relationship is more of a sexual thing?"

"Oh hush Gin. I don't know what I want from this I just thought it was worth a shot." Taking another sip of her warm tea she continues, "I knew or know the physical part of us is great but I don't even know what I want from him. We didn't even talk about us as a thing. I got mad about his attitude toward the wait staff and I left, he found me then apparated me to his bedroom, where we argued more before he or we, you know. "

"Had wild, hot, angered fucking?" Ginny cut in.

Choking a bit as she placed the cup back on the table, she sits back up holding her chest coughing a bit as Gin continues, "Oh don't deny it I saw the stain on your dress, you both couldn't even wait to undress."

Blushing about the stain being noticed, Hermione grabs the pillow behind her, and hits Ginny across the head with it, "Quit laughing, it's not funny." She says with a pout, "I don't think I can see him anymo…. Umph..." she tries to continue as Ginny hits her with a pillow.

Ginny looks at her smiling with her finger point at Hermione, as she starts, "Don't you dare finish that sentence… Before you give me your reasons I'll give you mine, for weeks I watched you long for him." " For weeks!" she states continuing, "if it is just sex then go with it we're young, I'm sure he can teach you a few things." She moves away getting up off the sofa as Hermione is about to hit her with the pillow again, "and it's just barely the first date, I know you, quit talking yourself out of something before it has even really started."

Ginny starts to walk toward her room, turning back to Hermione who's still sitting on the sofa holding the pillow on her lap, "Don't forget we have to go to the Burrow, you should go change." She goes into her room.

Hermione looks up. She forgot that they had to go to the burrow today. She puts moves the pillow, as she gets up to put her cup in the kitchen. 'I don't know what to do, it's true it really hasn't started, the date was lovely they had stimulating conversation, until he started with his personality faults, but am I any better.'

XOXOXO

January 5, 2003  
>1:00pm<p>

She sat there on a blanket on the grass outside the burrow, looking up at her friends fly on their brooms flying around she wondered 'could she ever invite Draco to come with her? Would Draco be as welcomed as Zabini? He seems so at ease with them, they have had more time to get to know him, and they like him right? Or that's what Ginny tells me. As long as she is happy, and Draco could possibly make me happy. Right? Her having him in her life gave her a chance to forgive Harry and Ron, now they can be in the same room without a fight. Draco, maybe I ..'

A voice broke her from her thoughts "knut for your thoughts." She looked up bringing her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun, following his movements as he sits down next to her.

"Oh hello Harry, you startled me." She says turning toward him pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Smiling at her pushing up his glasses he asks, "What's got you so deep in thought, that I was able to startle you?"

"I was just thinking how at ease, all of you are with Zabini."

He looks up to see Zabini kiss Ginny while on their brooms, "yeah, Ron nearly hexed him when she first brought him over here for Christmas, but it's her decision."

Raising an eyebrow she asks "You sound as though you don't approve."

"I know she's happy, and it is selfish of me, but I can't help but feel as though this could end badly for her, possibly worse than what I did to her."

"Unless he's gay, I don't see it being worse, her being with him has given you and Ron a chance at her forgiving you, or getting somewhat over the whole situation."

With a sigh he starts, "I don't want you to be mad at me, I'm just cautious, maybe because of the 'situation', I have hurt her enough."

Looking at Harry she gives a weak smile, "I'm sorry, I.."

"EVERYONE FOOD IS READY!" Molly yells. The two look toward the bellowing woman. Harry is the first to stand dusting off his pants, he bends holding out his hand for Hermione. She takes his hand in hers as he pulls her to his feet. The two walk over to the picnic tables, Harry asks, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Hermione looks at him, debating if she should tell him, but if he doesn't like Zabini that much, she doubted that he would like that she was starting to see Malfoy. Looking at him she says "No, Why do you ask?"

Stopping he looks at Hermione, " Well, umm… I ran into Oliver Wood a couple of days ago. He was supposed to come today, I don't know what could be keeping him. I invited him because he was asking about you."

XOXOXO

January 6 2003  
>4:57pm<p>

Draco sat at his desk, he swirled his chair around looking out the large window in his office, placing his finger below his lip rubbing it back and forth thinking about the date he had with Hermione.

Draco noticed the detail of her outfit and how breathtaking she looked in it, but more than that he was mesmerized by the woman. To him it did not matter what she wore. For their date he wanted it more personal, he took her to one of the best places he knew to get food.. It was not a posh place he would normally take a woman to but it was a place he himself enjoyed. And he wanted to show her this side of him not the elaborate spectacle that was expected, but to show her, the side of him that no one besides Blaise saw, the side that to him made him human, that showed her him, that he was no longer the narcissistic git that did what his father told him.

The two had been enjoying their time, the conversation was insightful, her words thought provoking and witty. Everything was perfect, until the wait staff started to fuck things up, the more they messed up the more upset he got, the more upset he got the more the staff suffered, by the end of dinner everything was askew. She was mad, about his treatment of the staff and their perpetuate stupidity. She ended up walking off from him, when he'd caught her she wouldn't listen to him, so he took her back to his place. Where they got into a big row, and then had..

"I see you're busy as usual. Did you get the last of those transfers done into the proper accounts?" Blaise said as he sat down in a chair.

Draco spun his chair, looking at Blaise, "Yes, it was all done this afternoon."

"Good."

Taking in Blaise's presence, he notices a healing scrap above his eyebrow, raising an eyebrow he inquires, "What happen? Weasels not liking your company?"

Smirking and putting his fingers over the healing wound he looks at Draco, "I had an accident last night with Ginny." He says winking.

Rolling his eyes, Draco starts to get up out of his chair, "So things not going so well with you and Granger?" Blaise asks. Draco stops, looking over at his friend, "What makes you say that?"

Blaise gets up out of the chair, brushing his hands over his clothes removing imaginary dust, "Just some observations from yesterday"

"What do you mean? What did you see or observe yesterday?"

"Well from what Gin tells me and what I saw, Potter, is trying to set up Granger with.." Bringing his finger to his chin and tapping it as if deep in thought, " What was his name, ah yes, Oliver Wood, and Granger didn't seem that opposed to the idea."

Removing the scowl on his face from the news, Draco turns to Blaise, "She is well within her rights we are not exclusive." 'Yet' he adds in his mind as he walks toward the door.

XOXOXO

January 11, 2003  
>8:46pm<p>

"I can't believe you told him she was entertaining his advances. " Ginny says laughing as they enter her room after dinner.

"I didn't tell him I simply implied, and it was just too much fun seeing struggle. He thinks he's so good at masking his emotions. " He says as he wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss on her neck, "Where is Granger, tonight? "

"She's working, she keeps taking all these shifts, I don't know if it's to avoid Draco or to avoid Oliver. Both keep sending her invites to go out." She moves out of his embrace taking off her shoes and sitting on her bed.

Grinning and walking over to her, he lays her down on the bed as he lowers himself above her kissing her lips, he moves his lip across her jaw to her ear, in a husky tone he asks " So.. What would you like to do tonight?"

"Mmm.." She moans at the feel. Closing her eyes a thought occurs to her as she remembers something. Her cheeks start to flush red at what she remembers and she feels the wetness between her legs.

Blaise props himself on his arms to loom above her. He rolls off her using one arm to hold his head up in his palm, with his other he takes his index finger and runs it along the now pinked tint of her cheek. "What is it? you can tell me."

She swallows the nervous lump in her throat, closing her eyes she parts her lips as she confesses, "I… um..I remembered us walking in on Hermione and Draco shagging." Blaise moves his hand behind her neck undoing the knot of her halter, as she licks her lips before continuing, "It… It.. Turned me on."

He pulls it over her head removing the obscuring fabric form her torso, His hand makes it to the button of her jeans popping it open and pulling the zipper down. Then moving his hand inside her pants and knickers, "Is that it.." he runs his finger along her slit to find her very wet, "My little vixen likes to watch." Ginny nods, moaning softly as he moves his finger.

"Tell me, do you like to watch people fucking." She nods again , he stops moving his hand, she bucks her hips wanting more, "Words, I want to hear you. And I'll start again."

"Yes," She breaths, "Seeing them, fucking on the table, I liked it… I liked watching it."

He couldn't believe his luck, he was so hard just hearing her confession, he stating moving his fingers rubbing her clit, before he inserted two fingers in her. He laid there watching her as she came and it did not take much for it to happen.

While she was coming down from her climax, he removed her jeans and knickers, and his own clothing. Using his wand he moved the full length mirror in her room placing it against the wall and making it bigger. He put a chair in front of the mirror making it stable.

Ginny sat up on the edge of the bed watching him, when he was finished he walked over to her rubbing his hand over his engorged cock. He kissed her lips, before he pulled her up leading her to the chair.

He sat down on the chair, pulling her to sit on his lap. She was about to sit facing him, he looks at her shaking his head no. He twirls her around, with her back to his chest she's facing the mirror in front of her. She looks at Blaise's reflection in the mirror, "Blaise" she starts before she yelps as he aggressively pulls her to him. Her legs are spread over his, her gaze is avoiding the reflection, she feels him bite her ass cheek before he starts to lower her body. She feels his firm chest slide across her back, she closes her eyes letting the feel of his tongue lick along her spine devour her. "Open your eyes, love," She feels the tip of his prick at her opening, he coos again, "Open your eyes, I want you to watch as my cock enters your tight cunt."

Ginny slowly lifts her lids looking into the mirror she sees her body her pink shimmery pussy hovering over Blaise's thick, long cock, his fingers wrapped around her hips. "Tell me what you want." He says locking eyes with her in their refection.

"Blaise, Please," She implores, feeling his digits tighten around her. He lowers her wet heat around his aching cock. "Don't close your eyes." He requests, "Watch as you surround me."

She opens her eyes, looking in the mirror as she's lowered gasping deeply she moans and watches as she moves up and down his length. "Do you like this," he groans, as he moves his hands from her hips, as she gets the rhythm, he moves one hand to tweak and pinch her nipples, his other moves to her clit, rubbing it up and down with her motions. Her moans get louder and her breathing gets heavier as she's about to reach her climax. With a pinch on her of her nub she screams, "BLA…SE…"

Blaise watches her in the mirror, smiling at the job he's done, he grabs her hips once again, forcing her up and down his still hard dick, prolonging her orgasmic bliss. She's begging him to stop. But he keeps moving her, soon he feels another strangulation of his cock as she hits her second peak. He can feel the strain of his balls aching for release. He stops, as she calms.

Pulling her off his lap he settles her on her knees, rubbing his still hardened length along her cheek, looking down at her he asks "Ready? "

She looks up at him taking the tip in her mouth, giving it a suck while nodding up and down.

" I want you to watch in the mirror" he groans as he thrusts forward, forcing more of his length into her mouth. Ginny slightly gags when she feels his cock touch the back of her throat.

Blaise pulls back as she hollows her cheeks, he takes his hand petting the top of her head, before he grabs a fist full of her hair, and starts to fuck her mouth. He closes his eyes while he enjoys the caverns of her mouth.

"Ginny, I… I" Hermione comes bursting into Ginny's room, to see Ginny on her knees, and Blaise standing thrusting his hips.

Blaise looks at her wide brown eyes that are focused on Ginny, not stopping he soon releases his seed into Ginny's mouth, with Ginny's mouth filling with his seed. Hermione stumbles out of the room closing the door behind her.

XOXOXO

January16,2003

Draco,

I am very sorry I have to cancel our second date. Several healers have become ill and I'm needed to help. Again I am sorry. I hope you understand.

HG

OXOXOX

Hermione

It is sad to hear you have to work, yes maybe next time. I hope you enjoy the flowers.

DM

XOXOXO

Hermione,

I have time off this coming Saturday; would you care to join me for an evening out?

Oliver Wood

XOXOXO

Oliver,

A night out sounds lovely, but I have to work all weekend. I am sorry, maybe next time.

Hermione.

XOXOXO

January 24, 2003  
>6:39pm<p>

Draco,

I'm sorry I have to cancel again, as you probably know from Zabini, Ginny is ill. She could not find anyone else to cover her shifts so I am doing them. I hope you understand. Again I am sorry.

HG

Draco sat at his desk placing the parchment down, this is the second time she had to cancel. He was starting to wonder if Blaise's comments about her and Wood had any merit. Was she avoiding him. 'No, he knew from Blaise leaving earlier today that in fact, the she-weasel was sick. Running a hand through his hair. He gets up out of his chair, leaving for the day. He decides to go for a walk before going home.

XOXOXO

7:01pm

Hermione was running late for her shift at seven thirty. She was in the coffee shop impatiently tapping her foot on the floor waiting for her coffee. Looking down at her watch for the second time she jumped when someone touched her shoulder, and she heard her name. "Hermione?"

"Oh, Oliver you scared me."

"HERMIONE" yelled the employee behind the counter as she gets startled again.

Walking away from Oliver to grab her hot beverage. "I thought you said you were busy tonight?" he asks.

She looks at him, " Yes, I am I just stopped to get a coffee before my shift." She walks past him headed for the exit. "I'm sorry, I have to go I'm running late."

"Oh, sorry "he says as he follows her, "Do you mind if I walk you?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

The two talk as she makes her way to work. Not noticing a pair of stormy grey eyes watching them.

XOXOXO

January 31, 2003  
>11:40am<p>

Draco sat in the meeting not paying any attention to what was happening. He was wondering yet again why she kept canceling. 'Perhaps she was seeing Oliver Wood. The way they were acting all chummy last week, perhaps everything he did wrong on the first date swayed her decision, Blaise did subtlety tell me that Hermione didn't have the greatest time.' He knew it didn't go as well as he had hoped and it was in a way his fault.

"Draco, get up meeting is over"

Looking around the conference office he saw it void of people, except him and Blaise, " How long have I been sitting here?"

"Maybe about ten minutes, what's on your mind?"

Clearing his face of any emotion he responds "nothing, Well maybe Granger, I saw her last week, she was with that Wood character."

"Ah, I see, I was wondering what had you in a mood all week." He says as he strolls toward the door.

"You know I'm going to going to have lunch with a certain red head, if you come you might see her. Unless Wood beat you there."

Draco felt the green eyed monster creep up on him causing his response," I think I'll join you."

XOXOXO

12:03pm

"Gin I told you to quit talking about it, I saw what I saw I'm not avoiding you, so quit apologizing," Taking a breath putting her hands on her hips, as Ginny enters the changing room, "It was my own fault I should have knocked."

Ginny looks at her, "Are you sure Mione? I feel like you have been avoiding me."

Closing her eyes, before she looks at Ginny, " Like I said it was my own fault I should have knocked, and you both have seen Draco and I doing things" taking a breath, "so I am not avoiding you, I have just been busy. I love my job and I like spending a lot of my free time here."

Changing the subject, " So you're avoiding someone else? Which is it Draco or Oliver?"

"I am not avoiding them, or well I am avoiding one of them." She says while she starts to walk out of the room headed for the cafeteria.

"Which one?" Ginny asks as she catches up to Hermione.

"Oliver, he is a nice guy but when we were at the burrow and when he walked me to work last week, all he talked of was quidditch, he's been very persistent for me to go out with him some time, thank goodness for work." She pauses," As for Draco, both of us are just off. I work a lot so another date keeps getting cancelled and I'm not even sure if I want to pursue it anymore, and it doesn't help I keep taking extra shifts and I'm about to start research for a project I proposed."

"So you're not interested in Oliver, I must say he is still quite the handsome bloke." Pausing she looks at Hermione, " wait! what do you mean? you don't want Draco anymore. I thought you were going to give it a try."

"I don't know Gin, He sends flowers and wants to go out again but like I said I'm so busy. Perhaps it is not a suitable time for me to have a relationship." She says as they enter the cafeteria.

Sitting down, a salad pops on the table. Ginny sits next to her, still trying to come up with a something to say. Laying her napkin on her lap, she picks up her fork. When she is about to take a bite, "Hello luv," a deep familiar voice fills hear ears. Tilting her head to right she takes a glance, to see Ginny jump out of her seat, squealing as she wraps her arms around Blaise's neck and kisses him. She soon feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, and a breeze tickles her senses, as another male tone vibrates in her ear, "Hello, Hermione." She closes her eyes as a shiver crawls down her spine.

She can feel him chuckle at her response, she tries to gather herself before she replies, "Hello Draco."

With Granger distracted Blaise snatches the salad before Hermione can protest and disposes of it, "Come ladies, let's go, I'll buy you lunch."

XOXOXO

12:50pm

Lunch had gone well. Except when Blaise would look at her and she would feel a slight blush run up her cheeks when she remembered. Then there was Draco and his unwavering nerve to constantly touch her thigh. Hermione had to keep removing his hand but she could feel her resolve breaking as Draco's fingers, started to draw tiny circles to her inner thigh, traveling further up. She could feel her desire pool in her knickers.

Getting up suddenly as she felt his finger run where she wanted it most. "Umm. I should be getting back." Draco leaned back in his chair chuckling but covering it up with a cough when he caught the looks Ginny and Blaise were giving.

Ignoring the now smirking Draco, she looked at Ginny asking, "Gin you ready? We should be getting back" Turning to look at Blaise she says, "Thank you Blaise, lunch was delightful." She spins, not waiting for them she heads for the exit.

Draco and Blaise get up from their seats, Blaise places his hand out to Ginny she accepts it and he helps her from her seat. The three leave the little café, seeing Hermione walking ahead of them Draco looks at Blaise nodding, then picks up his pace to catch up with her.

With Ginny and Blaise walking behind them, Draco finally catches up to her. Breathing heavily, he touches her shoulder, "Hermione wait."

Hermione stops, facing him she pushes her index finger into his chest. "What you did back there was was." Pushing her finger into him again, " Ugh, this is why I don't want to go out with you again." She says as she spins back around starting to walk.

Draco rubs his chest, catching up to her, he grabs her shoulder twirling her back around, "I knew you were not just cancelling our dates because of work"

Squinting her eyes at him a shrugging his hand from her, "I really did have to work, and why would I want to go out with someone who is just going to be a pompous, selfish git."

"Come on, Granger we already had this fight and it ended with you in my bed."

Gasping bringing her had up to slap him, but he snatches her wrist forcing her to lower it, he closes his eyes as he feels her struggle for freedom. He takes a breath, opening his eyes he starts "Look I'm sorry, really I am." Looking down at her he says, "Before you leave, since you have decided that I am not worth your time, just hear me out." She hesitates for a minute before she nods, "Ever since that night you have been on my mind, I know that I am as you so kindly put it that I am a Selfish git. What I don't know is why I think about you constantly. I know I'm so tired of being all alone so tired on my own and I want to see where this goes. I want just want a chance."

He lets go of her hand, watching her rub it, "I'm sorry did I hurt you."

She looks up at him, "No, I'll be fine. I don't know, Draco, this." Motioning her hand between the two of them, " this I don't know, our sexual chemistry is so strong and it makes me feel weak or vulnerable. And at times your aggression scares me."

Draco reaches down brushing his hand against Hermione's. "Again I'm sorry, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? Let us just see if there is something more than just sex, I promise I won't try to get in your knickers, and I will be on my best behavior."

Still rubbing her wrist, she pauses to think 'Draco pleading and making promises, how odd. Maybe,' she meets his pleading gaze, "You promise no sex," He nods, "I get out of work at six, is eight okay?"

"Yes, eight it is."

"Alright then, good bye Draco," she says before disapperateing.

"XOXOXO

February 1, 2003  
>7:42pm<p>

Draco was fixing the collar of his shirt when Blaise entered his room. Looking at his friend he remembered something he had been meaning to ask him after lunch the day before, "What was with the looks you kept giving Hermione at lunch yesterday?"

Smirking Blaise, told him, "Nothing to worry your pretty blond head about, a couple of weeks ago I was at their place and she walked in on Gin and I in a compromising situation." Laying down on Draco's bed, "When did you start referring to her as Hermione?"

Arching an eyebrow, "I can see the cogs turning in your head, and No, I told you that was the only time we would do that, and" he turns looking directly at Blaise, "Hermione, is mine."

Sitting up on Draco's bed, holding his hands up in surrender, "I was not thinking anything."

"You want something more with her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well don't fuck up your second date." He says as he stands leaving Draco's room.

Draco watches his retreating figure; he can't help but think 'He's up to something.'

XOXOXO

7:42

"Ginny I can't wear this, it's too much or too little, and we said we weren't having sex tonight, to see how things go. "She yells as she turns around to see her back fully exposed in the nude pink halter dress.

Ginny comes into her room, ignoring her comment, with a pair of peep toe sling back heels, "Mione I found the perfect shoes to go with the outfit." Looking at Hermione she smiles. "You look sexy, Malfoy's going to have a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off of you."

"Ginny I told you, never mind, I'm going to change"

"No!" Ginny exclaims

"Why not?"

"You're already dressed and he'll be here soon."

"Fine," she states as she moves to the bed putting on the shoes. Looking at Ginny she asks " What are you and Zabini doing tonight?"

"Nothing, we're going to stay in, he is going to show me how to make something." She answers with a smirk. Before Hermione can say anything else, they hear motion in the other room then a voice. "Ladies we're here."

Ginny leaves the room to greet their guests. Hermione checks her hair one last time, then moving to her vanity putting her lip gloss and wand in her clutch.

Walking into the living room, she sees Draco standing there alone. Her breath still catches at how gorgeous he is. Standing there in black, 'oh gods he looks so good in black' she thinks as she walks over to him.

Hearing the click of heels, Draco looks up to see Hermione in a form fitting, pink dress. He gulps, and prays 'Merlin help me.' Running a hand through his hair, and looking at her face, " you look breath taking." He says with a smile handing her a single white rose.

Walking closer to him to retrieve the flower, her heel catches on the rug sending her flying forward into him. His muscular arms catch her as she grabs his well-toned bicep, she looks up at him, "Oh I seem to have had a muscle, I mean mishap.. mishap" she stutters as a faint flush covers her cheek. "I tripped, sorry"

Draco chuckles, "Are you alright?" Still blushing and scared of what words may come out of her mouth she nods. "Good are ready to go then?"

Removing her hand from him, she takes a step back " Yes, I just need to get my coat."

XOXOXO

10:23pm

The night had gone even better then Hermione or Draco had anticipated. They were sitting in her flat drinking tea.

Draco thought the night went nicely, everything went as planned. He sat on her sofa watching her as she sipped her tea. He wanted to do a lot of things to her as she shifted her body and the hem of her skirt hiked up her legs. If the last dress she wore was sexy this one was even better.

Hermione sat there trying not to look directly at him, or she would lose what little willpower she built to stop herself from having him shag her into her mattress. She enjoyed their night together, he had been the perfect gentleman. She knew it was a bad idea to invite him for tea, but she wanted a little more time in his company.

Bowing his body forward, Draco placed the tea cup on the table. " I should get home." Standing he ran his hands down the wrinkles on his pants. Hermione looked up at him, placing her tea cup down. He held his hand to her helping her up. When their hands touched and their eyes locked they both felt their hearts beat just a pace faster. The two stood there, before he said in a lusty tone, "I should get going, I hope you had a good time Hermione." Clearing his throat, "May I have a kiss before I take my leave?"

She stood there quiet. They stood in front of the floo for dozens of heartbeats. Looking at him at that moment Draco looked every inch the part of the most gorgeous man on the planet.

She swallowed fast before answering her eyes moved to Draco's lips. Using her left hand, she brought it up and she traced a path along his jaw. She trailed down his neck over his pulse, slid over his Adam's apple. He tilted his head around as she needed to gain access, watching her the whole time.

Pausing for a second, she put her hand at his shoulder and locked gazes with him once more. They stayed frozen, just looking,

In barely lit room, he could scarcely make out her features. "Merlin, you're driving me mad, Hermione," he admitted with a sigh, and ran a hand through his bangs.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, his fingers brush a stray hair up and over her ear.

He leaned in and her eyelids fluttered closed. In that moment when she felt like she was in free fall, as his lips pressed down on hers. It was a chaste kiss, Hermione felt her heart beat faster at the sweet innocence of his lips. Then he tilted and pulled away slightly. She breathed a little sigh of pleasure and disappointment.

She opened her eyes to see him a few centimeters from her, his eyes still shut. She moves her hands from his chest to the back of his platinum locks. She pulls him back down. This time their mouths were not as innocent as before. This time the kiss deepened,. This time their tongues played at different rhythms and pressures, this time there was nipping and teasing, Draco and Hermione moaned and seemed to lose the measure of control they were narrowly holding.

Her hands played with his fine hair. One his of his hands was in her curly hair, pulling her towards him, his other on her waist, before moving it to her back running it up and down the exposed skin, making a leisured path from her neck and down to her buttocks, Before grabbing her ass forcing her body closer, molding them together.

They were attacking each other's mouths with wild abandonment, both seduced by the force of the feeling, neither wanted to stop. It had been at least ten minutes till Draco finally pulled away for air.

He looked down at her he loved seeing the flush that heated her skin, He moved his cool cheek to hers savoring in the feel of her up against him. He removed his hand from her hair to came around wrapping both arms around her waist, with his lips he parts them as he seductively breaths, "Let me stay with you tonight." She felt her legs quiver, and between her thighs she felt a distinct dampness against her pink, sheer knickers.

With the kiss she lost her self again, relenting to their carnal needs, Hermione nodded. She steps away from him, taking his hand in hers. She leads him to her room.

When they entered her room, they both knew what was next. She walked into the room standing in the middle. He tells her as he circles her, "Take it all off. Strip for me. All I want to feel is just skin," He stops behind her running the knuckle of his finger down her spine.

Breathing down her neck she reaches behind her delicately pulling the bow of the fabric holing her dress. Tilting her head she exposes more of her neck to him, while her hands move the top of her dress down exposing her pert breasts. She hooks her thumbs on the dress as she moves it further down her body bending into his erect member as she slides the fabric down her legs.

Standing there clad in only her knickers and heels, He watched her silently, his eyes roaming the contours of her body up and down, memorizing each detail. His penis jerked in his pants at the sight of her deliciously bared torso, to relieve the confines of his cock he removes his clothing except for his silk black boxers.

She waited as she listened to the rustling of clothing being removed. She closed her eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable.

He moved standing suddenly right there, behind hind her, his palms and fingers stroking over the rounded flesh of her ass and legs with gentle caresses.

He moves her hair to the side exposing her neck he breaths in her ear "Go to the bed."

Her breath hitched, before she slowly sauntered away from him and did as he bid.

He followed behind, "No don't sit ' He said as he kneeled in front of her." Yeah, that's it. Now spread your legs" Biting her lower lip, she looked down at him, as she slowly spread her legs.

His fingertips traced over the sheer fabric. Her body shivered and a purr escaped her lips. He hummed in approval; he then carefully wrapped his fingers around the edges of the last barrier, and tugged her panties slowly down her thighs, past her knees, over her calves and lifting each of her feet then discarding the garment. "Spread your legs," he demanded again as his hands stroked her smooth skin traveling back up her legs .

She felt his warm fingers, stroke softly along her slit. She shivered in anticipation. She looked down at him, when he asked, "May I taste you Hermione?"

She found herself unable to use words, so she nodded keeping her eyes locked with his and moving her hand down she brushed his bangs back. Gazes still locked he ran his hand up her leg lifting it and hooking it over his shoulder. He then pressed his nose into her and inhaled, relishing the sweet scent with a groan, while his hands grabbed her ass and kneaded it gently.

He kissed directly over her now-soaked opening, "Oh," she gasped, unconsciously swaying forward further onto his face. Her fingers tangled in his blond hair, messing it as he caressed her wet folds with his mouth, coating her with his saliva. He licked along the flesh, then he circled her clit, playfully tormenting her, causing electric sparks to shoot down her spine. She uncontrollably moaned with need.

Her soft mewling was beginning to drive him crazy. His cock throbbed for action, but he pushed all thoughts of himself away for now, they would get to that soon now he wanted taste her as she reached her peak.

Soon he began teasing her entrance with his tongue. Dipping his tongue in and out of her before he ran his tongue to her tiny nub, and then latched on and started sucking, his eyes never leaving hers.

With his hand, two digits entered her thrusting in and out in a deep, slow rhythm, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

He hummed deep, and throaty his approval of the reaction he was receiving. She could feel her herself reaching her climax. She felt susceptible now as her climax approached, "Draco, I'm close, I'm so close, don't stop"

He swirled his finger inside her gently and thrust it in and out ,making sure to rub that little g-spot on the upper side of her canal. At the same time he flicked his tongue around her nub before her wrapped his lips around it suckling it gently. He looked up and watched as her lips part as she screamed "DRA….CO". He felt her insides pulse, as a flood of wetness flowed over his fingers. Her hips rocked back at forth on him as he removed his fingers. He then wrapped his hands around her hips as he licked up her juices.

When he was finished he lowered her leg to the ground, wiping his mouth as he stood and watched her fall back on the bed. He sat on the bed beside her, he soon cradled her in his arms placing her in the center of the bed. He lay next to her, turning on his side. "Did you like that?" he asked as his fingers swept across her cheek.

Stilling in his gentle touch, "yes, very much" She breathed staring at the ceiling before she rolled on her side facing him where they spent a long moment gazing at each other,

Draco lay next to her brushing his fingers over her cheek down her neck, 'What have you done to me Hermione, my Hermione, you make me want to be with you like this, dare I think it, _forever_.'

Hermione laid there coveting his touch, her eyes never leaving his. 'Draco, what have you done to me, I want more, I want everything. I want forever with you.'

Tentatively, she reached up and ran her fingertips over his cheek, touching him very lightly. In the silent moment she ran her fingertips down his neck down his torso, to the waist of his boxers.

Losing eye contact with her, closing his as he felt her hand at the waist of his boxers, , " We don't have to." he says as he feels the bed move.

Hermione sits up, nudging him on his back she pulls his boxers down, watching his hard cock bobble, she giggles a bit. She throws his boxers on the floor, bending down she licks the bit of pre-cum off the tip. Crawling on top of him, she runs her wet pussy over his length. "I want to," she states in a husky tone as she lowers on to him slowly.

"Oh, Gods Hermione you feel so fucking good" he groans as he grips her hips. She moves her body up and down his length, he opens his eyes watching her, watching as she arches he head back exposing her delicate neck, watching as her breast bounce up and down with her motions, watching as her lips part taking in long gasps of air and moan his name.

He sits up wrapping his arm around her possessively and taking a nipple between his teeth, nibbling it gently. While she wraps her legs around him, sliding back and forth over his length.

She gasps as she feels his mouth move to her neck and he bites down over her pulse. "I'm not going to last much longer," he breaths along the line of her throat.

In the next draw of his breath, he flipped her over thrusting away with, long, strokes that touched the far back of her.

Draco and Hermione lock gazes before he presses his forehead to hers before bringing bring them both to their ultimate goal with a few more thrusts. She feels her explosive release before him, he fells the rush of her fluids and the clenching of her walls, just before his semen is freed deep within her.

He holds himself above her jerking slightly, before he pulls out shuddering at the feeling. He rolls off her pulling her to him. He wraps his arms around her; she buried her head in the crook of his neck, both breathing heavily.

The two stayed locked together in place, fitting perfectly together. They stayed that way for an indeterminate amount of time, his hand leisurely caressing her hair bringing a curl forward with two fingers, twirling it around and around lazily.

She moves away from him, feeling her bravery, "Draco, I don't want this to stop."

"Who said it was?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know never mind." She says as she flips over facing away from him.

Turning to lie on his back and taking a deep breath he confesses, "I like you Hermione, and as I said before I want to see where this goes."

Tuning back towards him, her hand moves to his cheek moving his face to look at her. She looks into his grey orbs, "I like you also" she declares.

"So it's decided. We will see where this goes." He states as he pulls her to his chest.

Hermione snuggles into his embrace thinking 'I hope that this works out' as her lids fluttered shut.

Draco stared at the ceiling with his witch cuddled next to him, 'Malfoy's always get what they want.' Was his last thought before sleep overtakes him.

XOXOXO

A/N: I was going to stop at the kiss and have them say good night, but as I was writing, I thought what girls will power wouldn't falter at the smoldering, lust filled gaze of Draco Malfoy?

I was thinking about pulling Ginny and Blaise's exploits out of this story and continuing, under the same title or maybe a different title, in the Land of Ginny and Blaise . whatta you think?


End file.
